


Kein Leben ohne ihn!

by Addictedforevermore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Character Bashing, M/M, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Powerful Merlin, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Draco Malfoy, Reincarnation, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedforevermore/pseuds/Addictedforevermore
Summary: Draco wacht mit den Erinnerungen an sein vorheriges Leben auf. Er muss seinen Ehemann finden! Ohne ihn würde er mit offenen Armen den Tod begrüßen. Snape, Ron und Hermione können ihren Augen nicht trauen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehört weder Harrry Potter noch Merlin, nur damit das auch gesagt ist.

Bitte seit nicht zu hart zu mir, dass ist mein erster Versuch in einem Fanfiction... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! Soll ich den kurzen Oneshot weiterführen? 

 

 

**_Kein Leben ohne ihn!_ **

Er riss die Augen auf.

Seine Atmung erklang viel zu laut in der Stille der Nacht. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Bilder flimmerten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Erinnerungen an vergangenen Zeiten. Sein Bild. Wieder und wieder er. Seine warmen blauen Augen. Der Drang ihn zu finden, ihn in seine Arme zu schließen war unerträglich.

Aber wer war er?

Wer war er in diesem Leben?

Was wenn seine Liebe seine Erinnerungen nicht wiedererlangt hatte?

Was, wenn er ihn niemals wiedersehen würde?! Dann würde er sich umbringen! Wie das letzte Mal...

Seine Gedanken wirbelten umher. Doch ein Gesicht, neben seiner großen Liebe, tauchte darin auf. Harry Potter. Er hatte die selben ausdrucksstarken Augen, die selben weichen Locken...den gleichen Charakter. Den Hero-Complex.

Er hielt sich an dem Fanden fest. Er musste einfach daran glauben, dass er nicht alleine war. Dass er nicht der einzige war mit Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Vergangenheit.

Der Morgen kam viel zu langsam und doch zu schnell. Vorfreunde, Panik, Verzweiflung, Hoffnung mischten sich in ihm. Verdrehten seinen Magen. Seine Klassenkameraden schossen ihm fragende Blicke zu. Beobachteten, wie er früher als sonst den Weg zum Essensaal antrat, dabei nervös die Hände ballte und wieder entspannte.

Der Speisesaal war leer. Jedenfalls leer für ihn. Denn die eine Person, welche den Saal füllen sollte, war nicht anwesend. Der Knoten in seinem Magen verdoppelte sich, während er die Tür voller Verlangen anstarrte.

 

Da war er! Ihm blieb beinahe der Atem im Hals stecken. Harry Potter betrat den Saal. Granger und Weasley neben ihm, die beiden unterhielten sich leise, warfen Harry dabei allerdings wieder und wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Er musste sich einfach auch erinnert haben!

Er richtete sich auf. Entschlossen das unweigerliche endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Egal wessen Augen auch zusahen... Wenn er ihn nicht erkannte, dann würde er sich so oder so umbringen, keine Sekunde würde er mehr ohne seinen Seelenverwandten auf dieser Erde verweilen.

Harrys Blick hob sich. Er starrte ihm entgegen. Er kaute auf der Lippe herum. Seine Augen waren voller Emotionen. Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte. Harry stand auf, kam ihm zögerlich entgegen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, während er auf seinen ehemaligen Rivalen zu taumelte.

Sie hielten kurz voreinander an. Schweigend musterten sie sich. Tränennasse Augen, trafen auf verzweifelte blaue.

„Merlin“, wisperte er. Als hätte man ihm seinen sehnsüchtigsten Traum erfüllt, erschien das strahlendste Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass er seit der Hochzeit gezeigt hatte. „Arthur“, brachte er noch hervor, dann hatte Arthur seinen Mund schon versiegelt. Es war die Erlösung. Der Kuss war voller Verzweiflung, Liebe, Verlangen, der Hoffnung auf Erlösung. All die unterdrücken Emotionen liefen in den Kuss. Er war zu intensiv, als dass es für normaler 16 Jährige möglich gewesen wäre. Arthur packte besitzergreifend Merlins Hüfte, zog ihn näher an ihn heran. Er musste sicherstellen, dass er da war, da blieb. Mit allen Sinnen. Seine Liebe schmeckte nach Salzwasser, Orangensaft und einfach Merlin. Merlins Arme schlängelten sich um Arthurs Hals. Suchten Halt. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich für Millimeter von einander. Stirn an Stirn, eng umschlugen blendeten sie alles andere aus.

Während die beiden Verzweifelten aufeinander zugeeilt waren, hatte Hermione überrascht die Augen aufgerissen. Ron hatte trotz vollem Mund, hinter Harry hergerufen. Voller Horror musste er dabei zusehen wie sein Freund Malfoy ableckte! Malfoy! Wie ein Fisch klappte Ron seinen Mund auf und zu. Konnte die Augen nicht von den unwirklichen Geschehnissen abwenden. Schließlich riss ihn Hermione kurz aus seinem Schock, mit dem Geräusch ihrer Hand, welche auf ihren Mund knallte.

Snape war in einem ähnlichen Zustand. Sein Gehirn konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Sein Patensohn, sein Draco...presste gerade seinen Mund auf Potter... Potter!!! Wut erfasste ihn. Potter musste irgendwie seinen Draco verhext haben! Er musste ihm irgendwas untergemischt haben! Wie konnte er es wagen! Entschlossen sofort etwas gegen dieses Problem zu unternehmen, stützte er auf die Füße. Sein Stuhl schabte laut über den Boden, der ansonst vollkommen stillen Halle. Alle Augen lagen auf dem küssenden Paar. Seine Roben bauschten hinter ihm. Aufgebracht, funkelnder Blick aufgesetzt, rauschte er auf die beiden zu.

Sie bemerkten ihn nicht. Eng umschlungen starrten sie sich nach wie vor in die Augen. Schienen eine lautlose Unterhaltung zu führen. Ekel ließ ihn erschaudern. Sein armer Patensohn! Er würde Potter büßen lassen, Draco so bloß zu stellen. Mit einem fließenden Bewegung packte er Potter am Kragen und riss ihn zurück.

Draco, mehr Arthur in diesem Augenblick, durchlebte seine Horror erneut, als Merlin aus seinen Armen gerissen wurde. Panik, gemischt mir gleißender Wut, brachten seinen eh schon hohen Beschützerinstinkt auf ein neues Level. Er fixierte denjenigen, der es wagte SEINEN Merlin aus seiner Umarmung zu reißen. Er würde jeden umbringen, egal wen! Er würde ihn in Stücke reißen! Allein der Gedanke Merlin nicht in seiner Nähe zu wissen, nicht beschützt zu wissen, verursachte ihm förmlich Schmerzen.

Snape konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Draco agierte. Sein Patensohn hatte Potter aus seinem Griff gerissen und ihn mit einem Zauber an die Wand geschleudert, bevor er blinzeln konnte. Der hasserfüllte Ausdruck in seinen Augen brannte sich jedoch in sein Gehirn. Draco würde keine Sekunde zögern ihm den Hals umzudrehen, wenn er es auch nur wagte Potter erneut anzufassen.

Merlin war aufgelöst. Erleichterung hatte seinen gesamten Körper erfasst, als er feststellte, dass es tatsächlich sein Arthur war. Sein Arthur stand vor ihm. In dem Moment als er aus dem Griff seines Geliebten gerissen wurde und dessen panischen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, wollte er am liebsten wieder in Tränen ausbrechen. Keine Sekunde zweifelte er daran, dass Arthur alles tun würde, um ihn in der Sicherheit seiner Arme zu wissen.

Arthur umschlang Merlin. Holte ihm zurück in seine Umarmung. Merlin ballte seine Hände um den Stoff seiner Robe. Niemand würde sie trennen!

NIEMAMD!


	2. Verlass mich nicht!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore ist nicht mit seiner Schachfigur zufrieden und Snape bekommt den Schock seines Lebens.

So hier ist die Fortsetzung! Irgendwie fließt mir diese Geschichte förmlich aus den Fingern... Die Frage ist erneut, wollte ihr mehr? Enjoy!

 

 

_**Verlass mich nicht!** _

 

 

Arthur ließ seinen Blick durch die nach wie vor mucksmäuschenstille Halle gleiten. Dabei funkelte er jeden an, der auch nur ansatzweise einen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. Er hoffte beinahe jemand würde ihn herausfordern. Denn dann könnte er mehr seiner aufgestauten Emotionen freien Lauf lassen. Zu Arthurs Bedauern waren jedoch alle in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen. Keine Frage würde das Gewisper losbrechen, sobald das Paar außer Sichtweite war.

 

Snape war gerade dabei mühsam auf die Beine zu kommen, als ein Räuspern die Menge in Richtung Eingang blicken ließ. Dumbledore hatte eine kritische Augenbraue erhoben. Wie immer trug er eine seiner hervorstechenden Roben, diesmal war sie lila mit gelben Stickereien zusammen mit einem passenden Hütchen. Snape schritt so hoheitsvoll wie das eben humpelnd möglich war, hinüber zum Direktor. Dabei machte er einen weiten Bogen um seinen Patensohn. Dieser hatte ein zufriedenes Funkeln in den Augen, bei der offensichtlichen Verletzung.

 

„Was geht ihr vor?“ Bevor Snape den Mund aufreißen und höchstwahrscheinlich unter anderem Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen konnte, ergriff Merlin die Chance zu erläutern: „Ein Kuss, Professor. Scheinbar hat niemand in dieser Halle je einen Kuss zwischen zwei Männern miterlebt.“ In Merlins Stimme schwang ein Hauch Spott mit. Jedoch kaum merkbar, bei seinem dem frechen Grinsen.

 

Dumbledore näherte sich dem Paar, ignorierte dabei Snape. Welcher aufgebracht irgendwas von Speichel verteilenden tyrannisierenden Potters murmelte. Arthur konnte sich jedoch nicht verkneifen drauf scheinbar mitleidig in den Kopf zu schütteln und sobald Snape nähergetreten war: „Professor, auch wenn sie neidisch sind, ist das kein Grund andere schlecht dastehen zu lassen“, hinter herzuschieben.

 

Merlin musste sich bei Snapes geschockten Gesichtsdruck ein Lachen verkneifen. Die Tränen fürs erste vollends vergessen. Arthurs triumphierenden Blick bei Merlins Lächeln, schien nur Dumbledore aufzufallen. Welcher daraufhin missbilligend die Augen verengte.

 

Seine Waffe durfte nicht der dunklen Seite verfallen! Er würde dafür sorgen!

 

„Bitte kehrt zum Frühstück zurück. Harry, Draco ich würde euch gerne in meinem Büro sprechen“, mit diesem Worten schritt er zum Ausgang. Snape folgte wie ein braves Hündchen, auch wenn ein ungewaschenes böse drein blickendes Hündchen.

 

Arthur tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Merlin aus und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Sie würden sehen, was er wollte. Gehen konnten sie dann immer noch! Zudem hatte Merlin, der größte mächtigste Zauberer seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt.

 

Sie konnte das aufgeregte Geplapper hören, sobald sie den Speisesaal verlassen hatten. Das würde noch lustig werden. Arthur verdrehte genervt die Augen, drückte Merlin jedoch dichter an sich. Es war ein wenig schwierig für die beiden so eng umschlungen zu laufen, jedoch konnte keiner der Liebenden im Augenblick auch nur ein wenig Abstand dulden.

 

Merlins Blick wanderte zwischen dem steifen Rücken von Dumbledore zwischen dem humpelten Snape und der warmen Hand auf seiner Hüfte hin und her. Arthur gluckste leise und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Merlins Schläfe. Ein verlegene Röte stieg in Merlin auf und er duckte leicht den Kopf, was zu einem weiteren Grinsen Arthurs führte. Clotpole!

 

Fawkes begrüßte das Paar aufgeregt trillernd. Er umkreiste sie und ließ sich schließlich auf Merlins Schulter nieder. Sein Master hatte endlich seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt! Masters Mate war ebenfalls zurück! Endlich würde etwas gegen die Machenschaften des sogenannten Light Lords unternommen werden!

 

Merlin kicherte leise und begann sofort Fawkes zu streicheln. Dumbledore fühlte sich durch die Aktion bestätigt, seine Schachfigur war noch nicht verloren. Er musste nur Draco loswerden!

 

Snape hatte sich in einer Ecke platziert. Verbreitete alleine durch seine Anwesenheit schlechte Laune. Während Arthur Merlin kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, nachdem er sich auf einem der bereit stehenden Stuhle niedergelassen hatte. Merlin gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und genoss die Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, welche von seinem König ausging. „Wie können wir behilflich sein, Professor?“ Kam es Merlin nur so vor, oder zuckte Dumbledores linkes Auge leicht? Jetzt da er zusätzlich auf die geballten Erfahrungen seines letzten Lebens zugreifen konnte, schien ihm das Verhalten der überall beliebten Direktors doch sehr suspekt. Er würde ein genaues Auge auf den alten Mann richten, damit er nicht die Nase in Dinge steckte, welche ihn nichts angingen.

 

„Zunächst möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass sich dort ein weiterer wirklich bequemer Stuhl befindet, mein Junge.“ „Dem bin ich mir bewusst.“ Nach einer Weile sinnlosem Anstarren, und einem Versuch sein Großväterliches Aussehen zu seinem Vorteil auszuspielen, gab Dumbledore schließlich auf und fuhr fort. „Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst, wie nahe ihr beide euch steht...“

 

Arthur konnte seine bissige Antwort nicht zurückhalten. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie das angehen sollte! Wir brauchen ihre Zustimmung nicht!“ Viel zu oft hatten sie in Camelot mit abwertenden Bemerkungen wegen ihrer Beziehung zu kämpfen gehabt. Besonders Merlin hatten diese niederträchtigen Kommentare immer getroffen. Sein Geliebter hatte eine ganze Weile daran gezweifelt, dass er für Arthur gut genug war. Wenn der Direktor vorhatte, diese Zweifel erneut in ihm aufkeimen zu lassen, würde Arthur keine Probleme damit haben Excalibur einzusetzen. (Sobald er es wieder aus dem See gefischt hatte...) Er konnte auch einfach Dracos, seinen Vater, fragen. Dieser würde ihm sicher einige interessante dunkle Zaubersprüche nennen können...

 

Perplex über Dracos besitzergreifendes Verhalten, ballte Dumbledore unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäuste. Schaffte es jedoch seiner Stimme einen leicht enttäuschen, väterlichen Unterton zu verleihen: „Natürlich, mein Junge. Ich war lediglich neugierig. Bitte lass und alleine, ich würde gerne noch einige Worte unter vier Augen mit Harry austauschen.“

 

Eiskalt durchlief es Arthur. Er sollte Merlin mit diesem alten hinterlistigen Arschloch alleine lassen?! Instinktiv zog er Merlin fester an sich heran, setzte einen störrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und stieß hervor: „Sie können ruhig in meiner Gegenwart reden.“ Merlin kam ihm augenblicklich zur Hilfe. Auch sein Herz klopfe schneller bei dem Gedanken Arthur, nachdem er in endlich wieder in seine Arme geschlossen hatte, loszulassen, wenn auch nur für 5 Minuten. „Ich vertraue Ar...Draco!“

 

„Seit nicht so unvernünftig. Professor Snape bitte begleiten sie Draco nach draußen.“ Dies ließ sich Snape nicht zwei mal sagen, wobei er eine Sekunde zögerte, bevor er Potter packte. Dieser riss sich sofort los, stand jedoch auf. Dracos Augen schienen sich förmlich in Snape und Dumbledore zu bohren. Das Versprechen auf unermessliche Qualen sollte auch nur ein Haar Merlins gekrümmt werden. Kurz drückte Arthur noch Merlins Hand, dann folgte er widerwillig Snape. Neben dem Gargoyle blieb er stehen, weigerte sich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Er würde hier warten!

 

Snape, welcher in der Ansicht Draco würde ihm folgen bereits weiter geeilt war, hatte keine andere Wahl als umzudrehen und seinen Patensohn an Ort und Stelle zu verhören. Ein Spruch später und niemand würde sie belauschen können. „Was soll das?! Seit wann gibst du dich mit Potter ab? Stehst du unter einem Bann?“, keifte er. Arthur fixierte Severus mit zusammengekniffenen kalten Augen.

 

„Ich werde die folgenden Worte nur einmal wiederholen!“, er sprach leise und doch schien es Snape als würde er ihn anschreien. Verachtung triefte aus jedem Laut. „Ich liebe Me...Harry! Und er liebt mich. Egal, und ich meine es, egal wer es wagt sich zwischen uns zu stellen, wird ausgelöscht! Du wirst es nicht wagen in meiner Gegenwart so über ihn zu reden oder ich habe keine andere Wahl als deine Zunge herauszuschneiden. War ich deutlich genug?“ Damit war für Arthur das Gespräch beendet. Snapes Anblick ließ ihn sich beinahe vergessen. Er sah die vielen verachtenden Kommentare und Handlungen der letzten Jahre zwischen ihm und seinem Geliebten deutlich vor sich. Das würde enden! Jetzt sofort!

 

Snape war während der kleinen Rede unmöglich blasser geworden. Er war bereits von vielen Männern bedroht worden. Doch selbst Voldemort ließ ihn nicht so viel Hass spüren, wie sein Patensohn in den letzten paar Minuten. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Draco jedes einzelne Wort so meinte und umsetzten würde, was er versprach. War dieses Monster vor ihm überhaupt sein Draco? Vielleicht war es Polyjuice? Oder der Imperius? Aber sein Patensohn wäre niemals zu so viel Verachtung fähig! Entschlossen seinem Draco so schnell wie möglich zu Hilfe zu kommen, stolzierte er davon. Dabei konnte er jedoch nicht umhin noch mal einen Blick über die Schulter zu werden. Das Monster lehnte scheinbar entspannt an der Wand, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Ein kalter Schauder erfasste ihn und er beschleunigte hastig seine Schritte.

 

Endlich trat sein Merlin aus dem Zimmer. Er wirkte wütend. Sofort schloss er seinen Geliebten in seine Arme. Strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und führte ihn in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer im Keller. Er fürchtete, wenn er jetzt noch ein schlechtes Wort hörte, würde er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Es recht nicht, wenn er so nah an der Quelle seines Hasses war. „Erzähl“, forderte er schließlich.

 

Merlin schaute Arthur tief in Arthurs Augen, vergrub sein Kopf in dessen Oberteil. „Er hat versucht mich zu verhexen. Er wollte mich dazu bringen, dich zu verachten...“ Arthur spannte sich augenblicklich an. Wut kochte erneut in ihm hoch. Wie konnte er es wagen!? Merlins Umarmung wurde fester. „Bitte. Wir müssen sorgsam handeln. Er hat zu viel Kontrolle! Viel zu viel...“, versuchte er es.

 

Als Arthur sich jedoch dennoch losriss und auf die Tür zumarschierte, griff er auf andere Mittle zurück. Hastig packte er seinen König an der Hand, riss in herum und platzierte seinen Mund auf seinen. Für eine Sekunde war Arthur wie versteinert, doch dann bewegten sich seine Lippen auf Merlins.

 

Merlin stöhnte leise. Dies schien Arthur nur noch mehr anzuspornen. Er ergriff Merlins Hüfte und presste ihn fest an sich. Merlins Arme umschlungen seinen Hals. Seine Brust drückte sich an ihn. Energisch forderte Arthurs Zunge Eintritt und Merlin öffnete ihm nur zu bereitwillig den Mund. Er eroberte seinen Mund mit einem Verlangen, welches Merlin noch enger, wenn überhaupt möglich, an ihn herantreten ließ. Arthur packte Merlins Oberschenkel und hob ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch. Augenblicklich klammerte sich Merlin mit seinen Beinen an Arthurs Hüfte. Sodass die Hand des Königs zu Merlins rundem festen Poo wandern konnte.

 

Mit einem gierigen Stöhnen drückte Arthur die Rundungen. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bis er Merlin an die Wand presste. Erst durch Luftmangel gab er den Mund frei. „Verlass mich nie wieder“, brachte Arthur heraus und platzierte beinahe fieberhaft weitere Küsse auf Merlins Hals, Nacken, Kinn und der Stirn. „Niemals“, wisperte seine Liebe, erneute Tränen in den Augen.

 

 

 

Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung.

Arthur oder Draco ist irgendwie in meiner Geschichte schrecklich gewalttätig, keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist...hauptsächlich wahrscheinlich weil ich es liebe über Beschützer zu lesen. Wie auch immer, das wars! Bis zum nächsten Mal.


	3. Kein langweiliges Jahr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy lernt die Klappe zu halten und Merlin verflucht sein Leben.

Tada!!! Das neue Kapitel ist da! (Wow, das hat sich sogar gereimt...) Wie auch immer! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

 

 

_**Kein langweiliges Jahr!** _

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich richtete das Paar ihre Klamotten und ließ voneinander ab.

Fürs erste.

Arthur öffnete die Tür für Merlin. „Oh, vielen Danke mein König“, Merlin stolzierte Hüfte schwingend aus dem Klassenzimmer. Selbstverständlich genoss Arthur den Ausblick und brauchte dementsprechend einen Moment länger um nach draußen zu folgen.

Dort erwartete ihn Merlin bereits breit grinsend. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ „Das glaubst du aber“, er zog Merlin zurück in seine Arme und drückte leicht das eben noch beäugte Körperteil. Merlin kicherte lediglich und schüttelte den Kopf.

Diesen Augenblick wählte Pansy Parkinson um ihre Anwesenheit deutlich zu machen. „Draco! Was soll das? Hat Potter dir einen Liebestrank untergejubelt?!“

Warum wollte heute jeder seine Grenzen testen?

Sie stürzte auf Arthur zu und riss ihn am Arm zu sich. Dabei stieß sie Merlin grob aus dem Weg. Plump drückte sie seinen Oberarm zwischen ihre Brüste und blinzelte aus unschuldigen Augen zu Arthur hoch, bevor sie Merlin anfauchte: „Lass deine dreckigen Finger von meinem Draco! Oder wirst es bereuen! Keine Sorge, ich werde mich um das dreckige Stückchen Sch...“

„Wag es nicht auch noch einen weiteren Laut zu wispern!“, seine Stimme war eiskalt. Arthur riss sich so heftig von Pansy los, dass diese einige Schritte zurück stolperte. Schock war ihr auf das Gesicht geschrieben, sobald sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Arthur wischte sich über die Kleidung, als wollte er Dreck loswerden. „Du wirst meinen Ehe... Geliebten, nicht anrühren!“ Er trat eine langsam Schritte auf sie zu, sein Gesicht eine emotionslose Maske. Nein, was Pansy auf wackligen Beinen zurückschrecken ließ, war die ungefilterte Wut in den blauen Augen.

„Liebling, bitte sie kann nichts für ihre eingeschränkte Gehirnkapazität“, versuchte Merlin abzulenken. Er legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Wange und drehte den Kopf von seinem Opfer weg. Augenblicklich schmolz das Eis in Arthurs Gesicht und er erwiderte ein Lächeln. Grenzenlose Liebe stand in seinem Blick. „Love, das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich muss ihnen zeigen, was sie falsch machen. Denn ich werde solche Beleidigungen von der selben Person kein weiteres Mal dulden“, beim letzten Satz hatte er Pansy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen abschätzig gemustert. Diese nickte nur noch heftig und eilte, beinahe über ihre eigenen Beine stolpernd, an dem Paar vorbei. Arthur sah ihr mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach, dann wandte er sich an Merlin.

 

„Komm, lass uns seinen Spaziergang um den See machen.“ Tatsächlich wurden sie beiden für die nächsten paar Stunde in Ruhe gelassen. Arthur konnte sein Temperament ein wenig abkühlen. Dabei half die Tatsache, dass Merlin sich keinen Meter von ihm wegbewegte.

Leider hatten sie jedoch keine Wahl, als dem Festmahl am Abend beizuwohnen. Heute würden die Champions für das Triwizard Tournament erwählt. Merlins einziges Kommentar war: „Bitte lass mich ein einziges Mal ein normales langweiliges Jahr genießen.“ Arthur verengte bei diesen Worten lediglich die Augen. Später würde er Merlin genauer darüber ausquetschen, in was er in den letzten Jahren ohne seine konstante Präsenz hineingeraten war. Anscheinend war Voldemort nicht der einzige Feind.

 

Daher saß Arthur nun auf der Bank neben seinen Klassenkameraden, den Blick stetig auf den Gryffindor Tisch gerichtet. Oder genau genommen, stetig auf eine Person gerichtet. Nicht, dass das creepy wäre...nein, natürlich nicht. Er als Ehemann durfte das! Punkt!

Merlin schenkte ihm ab und zu ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor dieses wieder dimmte, wenn er von einem seiner nervigen „Freunde“ angesprochen wurde. Am liebsten hätte Arthur seinen Lover einfach zu sich an den Tisch geholt, oder noch besser auf seinen Schoß geholt...

Das Objekt des Ehemann-Stalkers stöhnte währenddessen unauffällig. Hermione war seit einer halben Stunde dabei ihm einen, ihrer Meinung nach lebensnotwendigen, Vortrag über Vertrauen zu halten. Im Grund war ihre Hauptaussage, dass er niemals Malfoy vertrauen durfte und sich lieber seinen wahren Freunden zuwenden sollte! Dabei fuchtelte die mit ihren Armen, ganz als wollte sie jemandem die Augen ausstechen. Merlin hatte schon einige Mal ausweichen müssen!

Ron war auch nicht tatenlos. Jedes Mal, wenn Hermione kurz Luft holte, erinnerte er Merlin, wie schleimig hinterhältig abgrundtief böse die Schlangen waren und jeder einzige aus Slytherin ein Death Eater in Ausbildung oder mit Abschluss war!

Merlin musste an sich halten, Ron nicht einfach in die Fresse zu hauen. Hermione würde es sicher auch nicht schaden, wenn man ihr mit Klebeband für ein paar Stunden (oder auch Tagen) den Mund verschließen würde.

 

Aber jetzt wo Merlin so recht darüber nachdachte, stellte sich die Frage, wie um Himmels Willen Arthur Pendragon in Slytherin anstatt Gryffindor gelandet war?! Ob sein Ehemann genau wie er mit dem sprechenden Hut diskutiert hatte?

 

„Harry, hörst du mir zu?!“, riss ihm Hermiones nervige Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, natürlich Hermione.“ Er gab sein bestes seine Stimme freundlich und ehrlich klingen zu lassen.

 

Und schon ging das ganze erneut los:

„Harry...bla....bla...bla...Harry...bla...Draco...denk an die letzten Jahre zurück. Warum glaubst du, ist er plötzlich so nett zu dir?“ (Hermione machte eine taktische Pause. Sollte wahrscheinlich zum Denken anregen.)

Einsatz Ron: „Genau, Malfoy hat sicher irgendeinen hinterlistigen Plan! Er will uns alle umbringen!“ (Ron stopfte sich den Mund mit Essen voll. Und warf einen wütenden Blick auf seinen zukünftigen Mörder!)

Hermione hatte Rons Gelaber genutzt, um Luft zu holen und einen Schluck zu trinken. 3! 2! 1! Go! „Bla...bla...Harry...bla...“

Dieser Ablauf wiederholte sich bereits seit einer guten Stunde!

 

Merlin war jetzt kurz davor entweder seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu knallen. Mehrfach!

Oder irgendwen umzubringen! (Okay, zugegeben er war normalerweise recht friedfertig, aber unter Gewissen Umständen... Vielleicht war er auch einfach schon zu lange mit Arthur verheiratet.)

Oder, was die bevorzugte Variante darstelle, rüber zu Arthur zu rasen, ihm einen hitzigen Kuss zu verpassen und ihn anschließend an der Krawatte aus der Halle zu zerren. (Höchstwahrscheinlich müsste er ihn nicht mal zerren, wenn man die Blicke bedachte, die er ihm zuwarf...)

 

Jedenfalls war es nachvollziehbar, dass Merlin beinahe in Tränen ausbrach, als Dumbledore um Ruhe bat. Kurz spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken die Hände dankbar zu Himmel zu erheben, aber das hätte dann wohl doch etwas komisch ausgesehen. Daher begnügte er sich damit ein Kreuzzeichen zu machen, was ihm erhobene Augenbrauen von Hermione und Glubschaugen von Ron einbrachte.

„Alter, du bist du jung für das Turnier. Da hilft selbst beten nicht“, konnte sich Fred Weasley nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen. George nickte grinsend. „Da hast du recht, mein geliebter Bruder. Aber netter Versuch.“

Häm...warum musste ausgerechnet in dem einen Augenblick, in dem er mal etwas aus der Reihe tanzte jeder zuschauen?! War das ein Fluch?!

Merlin grinste die Zwillinge verlegen an. Sie hatten auf seiner Seite gestanden und kein Wort über schleimige Slytherins oder eklige unnatürliche Küsse zwischen Männern verloren.

„Das ist das letzte was ich will. Ich würde höchstens beten, um nicht an diesem verfluchten Turnier teilnehmen zu müssen“, fügte er hastig hinzu.

Aber irgendwie hatte Merlin ein schlechtes Gefühl, seit er diesen beschissenen Kelch ins Auge gefasst hatte.

 

Nacheinander kamen, die Name von

Viktor Krum,

Fleur Delacour,

Cedric Diggory aus dem Kelch.

Merlin atmete auf. Safe!

 

Doch dann wurde das Feuer des Kelches erneut rot.

Merlin begann bereits innerlich zu fluchen, bevor Dumbledore seinen Namen überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte.

 

„Harry Potter!“

NEEEEEIIINNNN!

 

Arthur und Merlin führten wortlos ein Gespräch, während jeder Harry perplex und in Rons Fall aufgebracht anstarrte.

In Arthurs Augen brannte ein Feuer. Er war wütend! Oh, ja. Verdammt wütend, dass jemand seinen Ehemann in solch eine Gefahr brachte. Keine Sekunde glaubte er daran, Merlin könnte irgendwie den Kelch verhext haben. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Merlin mit seinen Fähigkeiten keine Probleme hätte genau dies zu tun. Aber getan hatte er es nicht, niemals. Nicht Merlin, welcher jede Art von Turnier abgrundtief hasste. Noch zu vorhin flehend um ein ruhiges Jahr gebettelt hatte.

Arthur ging also darin über Dumbledore anzufunkel. Der Mann war tot! Tot! Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, bevorzugt, wenn Merlin und er nicht verdächtig würden...

Merlin erhob sich schwermütig. Bevor er jedoch aus der Halle verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

Er hob den Zauberstaab zu seiner Kehle, verstärkte die Lautstärke seiner Stimme: „Ich, Harry James Potter schwöre hiermit bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ich meinen Namen nicht in Feuerkelch getan habe, noch hat jemand anders für mich meinen Namen hineingeworfen. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Name in den Kelch gelangt ist. So sei es.“ Sein Zauberstaab leuchtete hell auf, als Zeichen, dass der Schwur vollzogen wurde.

Sofort intonierte er: „Lumos.“ Ein Licht erhellte den Raum. Damit wären fürs erste die Anschuldigungen abgedämpft. Denn hätte er gelogen, wäre nun seine Magie und sein Leben verloren.

 

Zufrieden nickten, verließ er die stille Halle.

 

 

So das war Kapitel 3. Das Schreiben dieses Kapitel hat ein wenig länger gedauert... Naja, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ich bitte wie immer über Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge. 


End file.
